


Magia

by Lemon_Tea



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Tea/pseuds/Lemon_Tea
Summary: "... why is it so *hard?*"Chariot didn't have an answer to that. Words, as ironic and as fitting as it was, were never her strong suit.She could use them.It would be pointless.She had already demonstrated enough with her actions.Such a Croix-like move, on her part.Ironic._______________Pre-epilogue, takes place in episode 25, just before that last scene with Chariot and Croix.





	Magia

Chariot threw one look downward; the sight of Akko and Diana as they embraced, still dressed in their white garments, filled her heart with pride. For some reason, their hands kept on brushing against each other's, and it reminded her of strangers who were strangers no more, and yet in the no-man's-land that stretches between that and... the direction where those two would most likely end up.

"So, it's over."

The direction she and Croix had taken, long, long ago, and the direction they decided to stray away from.

A hand. On her shoulder. It was warm, and it trembled slightly. Chariot was tempted, so tempted, to cup it and hold it against her own, and just wish for everything to be all right and forgotten... yet the hand also burned, and seemed to sear the skin underneath her form-fitting blouse.

"Their adventure? I think it's only about to start," Chariot replied, a smile dangling form her lips as the other witches gathered together with Akko and Diana.  
And still those hands went on looking for each other.

The hand that was on her shoulders started to fall. It fell not backwarrd, though, but along her arm, down, down, until it brushed against her elbow.   
Chariot wiggled her arm, and the hand was swatted away, like a fly.  
It wasn't right, but...

"I wasn't... talking about them. Chariot..."

She didn't turn. She kept on looking down, ignoring the voice. Akko and Diana laughing. Akko and Diana stealing glances at each other, when they thought no one else was looking at them.  
It was all so new and old at the same time. Was it a memory of pain, sweetened by age, or a memory of joy, hardened by conflict?

her heart, twisted in a glowing knot somewhere between her throat and her chest, couldn't say.

"... would it... is there anything I can say to..."

Chariot' shoulders slumped, and she leaned against the window's left wall. There had been a time when she had yearned to her her use that tone with her. That pleading tone. It reminded her of... it was...

"... I mean... ah, this is stupid anyway!"

Behind her, the voice ceased. It was followed by a series of angry breaths.

"Stupid! I am stupid! All this is stupid! I would... I should... why is it so *hard?*"

Chariot didn't have an answer to that. Words, as ironic and as fitting as it was, were never her strong suit.

She could use them.

It would be pointless.

She had already demonstrated enough with her actions. Such a Croix-like move, on her part. Ironic.

All this was so... ironic. So ironic that irony was welling up in her chest like a bitter dew, and trailing up, instead of down, trailing up towards her treacherous eyes. Charior blinked.  
Beneath her, the figures of Anna and Akko and Amanda and Lotte and the others watered for a moment, then they came back sharper still. Air itself felt crisper against her eyes.  
How strange.

"Chariot," the hand came back, bruushing against her own right one this time, like it could be more welcoming, "... I wanted to say... I came to say..." a pause. "Oh, I'm sorry! Alright, I'm sorry, I was stupid, and bitter, and jealous! I-"

It wasn't only her fault. She had lied too. Cheated too. Let go of her emotions too. And trodded on her legacy as well.   
She did pay for it, though, and in the end, that legacy had survived... better than her own could, given from the glances Akko and Diana kept on exchanging.  
And the smiles.  
Ah, the smiles.  
It had been so long.

"... it's alright if you don't want to talk with me. I only came to explain, not to... not to receive."

Silence.  
Still that bitterness, once again, welling up.

"... I have a meeting with Holbrooke in a moment, but... I didn't want to face her without facing you." More silence. "I'm sorry. I would like to be able to say more."

Silen-

Oh, hell.

"Ten years," Chariot said, a snake-phrase, slithering through her gritting teeth.

"Char-"

"Ten years, Croix," she said. She shouldn't have balled her fists, but now she could, right? Everybody knew her true colours, everybody knew, so there was no point, no point anymore in... "ten long years."

"... I know."

"... I wanted to..."

"... and I burned through them all..."

"... I tried to steer you, but..."

"... and I should have listened to you."

A few steps echoes around the tower. Someone - she didn't want to turn her head to see who - stood at her side.

"... they look so happy, right?"

Akko, ever the clever girl, had passed her arm behind Diana's lower back, in a position nobody could see that she was touching Diana's fingers.  
They might infer something from their glowing blushes though.

"... I agree, though, Chariot. Words are not enough. Not in this case, though."

"..." Chariot couldn't push herself to even say some of those words. The words that would have her turn her head and look into Croix's eyes. Accept... accept a whole huge deal of things.  
She felt like choking on barbed wire, and she already swallowed too much: she didn't know whether to puke or finish swallowing, which way would be shorter.

"That's... that's the reason I asked for a meeting with Holbrooke."

That... her curiosity was piqued, but still, Chariot didn't turn her head.

The next set of words though, spoken when already the other person had turned and started to step away towards the door, pushed her to.

"I will make you look at me again, Chariot. A believing heart is also my magic."

And at last Chariot turned, but she only had time to see a glimpse of a silver smile, and glittering green eyes leaving her, a warm light in them, a light as such she hadn't seen in ten years or more.

Then she was alone once again.

Chariot looked down at Akko and Diana. They had started so bitter, so dead-set against each other.

It had seemed impossible to... beyond all hope. Beyond all belief.

And yet...

... and yet, the blooming golden flower of hope in Chariot's heart blossomed full.

And she couldn't stop her lips to form a smile, not this time. A smile, and a few words, though she only shaped them with her lips, giving them no breath.

Not yet.

Not yet.

But... maybe... one day.

**Author's Note:**

> And so LWA has ended. Once again, Trigger saved anime. This piece is my way of saying goodbye, and thank you.


End file.
